Where Worlds Meet and Realities Collide
by Lyra124
Summary: As many children do, they have imaginary friends. This is the tale of a green skinned girl and her own imaginary friends, and what happens when reality and fantasy meet where they should never have to. Fiyeraba and Mark/Elphaba. Mostly cannon pairings.
1. The differences of reality and imaginary

**Author's note: Hi everyone. :) So I've come out with another story- this time not Harry Potter. It is a Wicked and RENT crossover; incidentally my first Wicked story, my first RENT story and my first crossover as well. I am really really proud of this one because I'd been working on it for a long, long time already, and it actually has a written (typed) plot-line and it actually makes _sense_. Something I'm actually quite proud of. :)**

**I've tried really hard on this one, and I've tried to make it as long as I could (2200 words, you think that's okay for a first chapter?) because I'd recently re-discovered my annoyance with extremely short chapters with too much update time in between. I'm sorry if it might not make sense at all, or for any grammatical/spelling errors I may have made (this wasn't fully beta'd). I've never really attempted to do (as Leanne says it) 'philosophical-thinking' kind of writing before, much less actually _posted_ it where people could read it. Please review and tell me what you think? Reviews make me happy and happy me makes faster chapters...**

**Okay, I'll stop being a review whore and get on with the chapters. I really hope you'll enjoy it. ~Lyra**

* * *

><p>Since from a very young age, Elphaba Thropp had what you would call: 'imaginary friends.' They were her best friends when she had none, and they were her comfort when the going got tough. As she grew, they grew, and they followed her through her life. The one remarkable thing about these 'imaginary friends' Elphaba had was that their personalities were <em>much<em> more elaborate than that of any ordinary child's imaginary friend. But then, Elphaba Thropp wasn't you _ordinary child. _It might not seem like much, but the personalities invented were remarkably intricate and true-too-life for only a six-year-old's imagination.

Most young children have 'imaginary friends' at some point or another during their lives. They serve as a comfort to them during early childhood hardships that he or she may or may not have faced. Usually, these imaginary friends will stick around with the child for a few weeks -usually three or so- before being left and forgotten at the back of the child's mind when it has found something more worthy to think about. Sometimes a new toy, or a pet, or an actual real-life friend to spend time with them in the place of the imaginary one.

Obviously, said imaginary friends do not _really_ appreciate being tossed to one side and forgotten, but for the love of their child, the will suck it up and wish them only the best in the remainder of their lives. Then they will hide away to wither and slowly die.

This story is –mainly- the sad tale of what usually happens to imaginary friends.

But this story is not the tale of what _usually_ happens; this story is about something entirely different: what doesn't usually happen. This is the tale of a green skinned girl and her own imaginary friends, and what happens when reality and fantasy mix where they never should ever meet.

What _doesn't_ usually happen is for a child to _not_ forget their imaginary friends, and still think about them sometimes, here and there. But even rarer, that child would never actually stop talking to their imaginary friend; they would keep their friendship, even well into adulthood.

The large majority of children who still speak to their imaginary friends in adulthood (which isn't actually a lot of children) have the tendency to never actually 'grow up'. They continue to keep the mentality of their childish selves, their personalities, and their interests. But I'm not saying this is bad- some children with this 'special' frame-of-mind still grow to be very successful. There was this one boy who never actually grew out of his love for Astro-Boy, but he is now a well-established cartoon artist for the show. He passed Art College with flying colors, and he is perfectly healthy and sane, with a wife and two daughters. Eventually, though, he began to let the obsession go, and he is better than ever- apart from the small nagging feeling in the back of his mind that there is _something_ -always _something_- that he is missing in his already luxurious and brilliant lifestyle.

But some with this 'special' mind aren't so fortunate. They cannot seem to grow up- and it is especially bad in the most cases where the child cannot let go. It usually happens to children who develop their imaginary friends young, and their belief never really fades without leaving deep scars. Those innocent souls never get to experience the ups and downs of adulthood, even though their bodies are right for it, their minds are not. They will always think like the toddler inside them, forever trapped to play with their imaginary friends in their heads forever more. The only way out of this nightmare is to 'let go', and it has in the history of imaginary friends never actually happened. Letting go is hard, in particular for these children.

Few 'specially lucky and fortunate' children even can still let go. Many people will tell them "Let go; they don't exist; forget about them" through the course of their adult lives. They don't see that this won't help; it will destroy them, eating from inside out until they are only a shell of what they used to be. Their minds will break, and there is really no cure for madness, after all.

Elphaba Thropp was one of those 'special exception' children. She spoke regularly with her imaginary friends, and still –however contrary to popular belief- was perfectly sane. Well- as sane as one can be with the entire constant gawking and staring and pointing that one can endure having green skin.

In her younger years, she would often be seen stalking alone along the sides of the playground, muttering to herself and running her lean, green finger tips against the red-brick walls while her munchkin schoolmates played in the middle of the playground. Elphaba was viewed as an embarrassment, and a thing not to be proud of. Her father, Frexspar Thropp, was the governor of Munchkinland, and as you can imagine, felt Elphaba a curse on his name and family. Nessarose, Elphaba's youngest sister, regarded Elphaba as nothing other than a helper- or even as a Nanny, which Elphaba had no other choice than to accept. For a healthy and normal older-younger sister relationship, Elphaba and Nessa's were slightly strained; Frex seeing Elphaba as nothing other than a servant ordered her to 'take care of her sister', translating into: 'do whatever Nessa says, no matter what it is'. And Nessa really was quite demanding, having her disability and curious almost-obsession-like fondness for religion. Yet at the rare times that Nessarose showed Elphaba a bit of compassion, she became a bit more of a sister- a bit more of a friend.

Still, there were still gaps and much room for improvement in Elphaba's childhood. She had very few _real_ friends -obviously because of her skin color; some people just couldn't _accept _it for what it was_-_ Elphaba remained loyal to her imaginary friends through the entirety of her childhood, whether it be new school -primary and secondary were particularly harsh on her- or it was just normal day-to-day endeavors. In short- Elphaba Thropp never had that proper childhood that she desperately wanted- and needed.

Our tale begins on a rainy day on a rickety carriage heading through the Emerald City, making it's way to Shiz University, in the northern parts of the city. Inside, there were two girls, one sitting in a wheelchair and reading a book of Holy Scriptures, and the other with shocking green skin staring absently out of the dirty window.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's a new school. A fresh start, Fabala. How do you plan on 'making good' this time?"<em>

"_This is not the time for half-wit insults and teasing, Joanne! Spare me that skeptical tone. I've always tried my best to…. 'Make good.' I've told you once and I'll tell it a hundred times from now: I'm only here to look after Nessa, and Father will surely kill me should I not do it properly! And happily, too. I should be thankful for even this chance. At least I'm allowed to take the classes as well! It could have been otherwise. He could even have left me back on Colwen Grounds, for Oz's sake. I'm lucky to even be on the carriage right now!"_

"_Elphie, you need to get a grip. He can't treat you like this anymore. He should never have started it in the first place."_

"_Maureen…"_

"_God damn it, it's not right to treat your own flesh-and-blood daughter like this! Green skin be damned."_

"_Maureen, I know what you're thinking-"_

"_No you don't know what I think! Forgive me for caring about you, but you have to snap out of it! When will you realize that you are an actual person, not a slave?"_

_I know I'm not a-"_

"Fabala, are you talking to yourself again?" Nessarose said, looking sharply at her elder sister. "You know how Father disapproves."

"Yes, Nessa," Elphaba sighed.

"Well, good. You know how Father says that it might be the devil trying to take a hold of your soul. Your green-as-a-sin skin is already an open doorway for the devil, and you're already beginning to speak to him! Fabala, I don't think you know the consequences or you'd be more- Elphaba, look at me!"

"What?" Elphaba's head jerked back to look Nessarose squarely in the face. Nessarose rolled her eyes and peered at Elphaba in a pitying way. She knew that Elphaba had her pride, and hated being pitied, in any way. Sure enough the green girl squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze, and Nessarose allowed herself that small scrap of satisfaction.

"Elphaba, you must know the consequences. Your soul is-"

"My soul is not a stake, Nessie, for I do not have one. How can one with such a…. _verdigris _have such a… a _pure_ thing?" Elphaba raised her arms up and gestured to her skin. "Green as a sin."

"Fabala, everyone has a soul- oh, spare me that face. You know you have one, however you try and deny it." Nessa placed both her palms together, fingers pointed heavenwards. She looked like a unionist saint in prayer. "The Unnamed God is generous and loving, and he loves _everyone_," She looked sideways at Elphaba. "_Everyone._ Including you, Fabala."

"Well, yes. Be that as it may, _I_ still am skeptical if I have a soul or not. He might _love," _Elphaba spat the word out, as if it tasted foul on her tongue, "me, but I do not care for such trivialities."

"Oh, Elphaba…" said Nessarose, softening for a moment. Her face dropped the stern look and was replaced with a look of sympathy and –Elphaba saw and was depressed utterly by it- pity. She looked away from Nessarose and back to the window where the rain was pounding so hard as if intent to shatter the glass into a million shards.

"We're nearly there, Elphaba," Elphaba was glad to hear the pity gone from Nessa's voice and the strict mask appear once again. "Just…" Hesitation? Since when did the perfect and _holier- than-thou_ _Nessarose_ hesitate? It was either she said it or she didn't, and Nessarose Thropp _never_ hesitated to speak her mind.

One of the few qualities she and Elphaba shared in common.

"Just…. Try not to embarrass Father and me this time, Elphaba. Promise me that this time will be different. Oh please, Elphaba. Try to keep yourself under control this time…"

Oh, damn that tone. Nessa knew it nearly always melted Elphaba's heart, no matter how cruel the young Thropp was to her sister.

"I'll try."

* * *

><p>They rode the rest of the journey to Shiz in silence. Nessarose became absorbed in her book of holy texts and didn't speak to Elphaba, and Elphaba on her part tried to speak once again to Joanne and Maureen, despite Nessarose's futile but genuine pleads for her to stop. It didn't matter anyway, because Joanne and Maureen's voices did not appear in her head like before.<p>

Curses.

When the had reached Shiz, it had stopped raining. Elphaba got out of the carriage first, and pulled out the ramp for Nessa's wheelchair to roll down and out. She kicked the locks securely in place, and clambered back up to roll Nessarose down.

"Careful, Nessa. It's still slippery." It was a family obligation to treat Nessa like she could walk and mention as little as possible of her disability. Frex had decreed it, and what Frex had decreed in his household, Elphaba treated like law.

The square in which they had stopped was noisy and frustratingly crowded. Elphaba pushed Nessa to the sides of the, what Elphaba presumed to be, the courtyard. She had to lean down close to Nessa's ear before she could be heard over the loud hustle and bustle of the Shizian crowd. "I'm going to get out bags. Stay here." Nessarose nodded noiselessly without looking up from her leather-bound, gold inscribed bible.

Elphaba straightened up, slowly before walking off though the crowd. With her verdigris that was _quite_ apparent from even the other side of the already vast courtyard, she saw no need to elbow anyone away (as she had done before, and was more than willing to do it again) because the students of Shiz jumped and scattered away from her like she carried the plague.

_Well,_ Elphaba thought wryly later on when she reflected on that afternoon, _to them it _must_ look like I carry the plague._

Reaching the carriage was easy work and removing the luggage was even easier; Elphaba was used to carrying large and heavy things for her Father and Nessarose; the luggage now was light compared to the luggage when Nessa and Frex visited the Quadlings last summer. Elphaba had to make several trips back and forth between the carriage and Nessa because of all the trunks, but in only three trips, she managed everything, which Elphaba considered _quite_ an achievement, not only on her part.

She stacked the trunks up next to Nessa and nodded to the driver; the butler, Faarao, from Colwen Grounds; one of the only house-staff that was at least decent to her. Faarao had been serving the Thropps since he had began to walk and talk, and his father before him, and his grandfather before his father. It had been a silent agreement between them (Faarao and Elphaba) that she would get the luggage, and Faarao would bring them in with Nessarose.

Nodding her thanks to Faarao, she picked up her own luggage (a single, dull-leather suitcase) and hurried into the entrance hall.


	2. Galinda and Boq

**Hello everyone. :-) It's a new chapter, which means new reviewss...? Please? I have noticed the depressingly low amount of reviews (only one, but thank you very much anyway, Leanne) and I'm updating because I want more reviews? Yes, I know. Major review addiction here. So why don't you help an authoress out here... just press that tiny little button and say 'Hi'? I'll give ya virtual cookies if you do. :-)**

**Thank you very much, Leanne, for beta'ing this. Best beta anyone could wish for.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As she lay in semi-consciousness that night in her bed, Elphaba came to conclusion that the previous afternoon had been a completely lucky, chanced, fortunate misunderstanding. Joanne (and Maureen, who had finally deigned to speak to her once again after their initial offense when Elphaba had decided to talk to Nessa instead of them) on the other hand was adamant that Elphaba was finally getting recognized in the world, and it wasn't any misunderstanding- fortunate or not. Maureen agreed, but with a different reasoning. She said that Elphaba's line of caring for Nessarose and taking all her father's shit was over-Karma always paid- and that it was the world's realization of this that made that afternoon happen. She firmly believed that Elphaba was going to 'make good' this time- for real, much to the cynical, skeptical disbelief of Elphaba and the grudging agreement of Joanne. But to Elphaba, the debate of who's theory of what made the afternoon really didn't matter to her anymore. Whether it was fate, karma, Lurline or the Unnamed God, she was thankful either way. That afternoon had been brilliant; far better than any other afternoon she ever had, or will have. With the exception of…<p>

She wouldn't go into that now. She'd promised _both_ Joanne and Maureen that Shiz would be a fresh start. No more moping for what was lost and what was left. And Elphaba had full intentions of keeping her promise. She had to put her past behind her and look to the future if she was going to meet the Wizard, and meeting the Wizard was _exactly_ what her intentions for the future were.

Elphaba turned over in her bed, unconsciously snuggling further into her bed. The sheets were warm and clean, and the bed softer by far than what the Quadlings used. Accompanying her father and Nessarose on preaching excursions to Quadling Country was decidedly _uncomfortable_, and Elphaba still heard the phantom squelching in her boots every time she took a step. Sleeping arrangements was worse, as the only beds the red-skinned people had to offer were ones of straw or linen. Nessarose quickly claimed the linen bed, leaving her father with the straw and Elphaba with the dirt. Admittedly, Elphaba's Shiz bed wasn't the best one the school had to offer, seeing as Frexspar had made no forward comment as to Elphaba's attending Shiz- unlike her sister. The school had no idea that Elphaba would be coming, thus no preparation for the green girl whatsoever. She was already staying in a girl's _private_ (said girl had been adamant about branding noisily (and painfully) in her brain in the first five minutes of sharing rooms with Elphaba) suite, and sleeping on a bed less 'elegant' to the other girl's. It wasn't as if Elphaba _minded_ this; she was quite sure she didn't want a bed that frilly and pink anyway.

"_You could meet the Wizard, Elphaba! Does this not count for at least _something_? I don't see why you have to be such a downer and a pessimist all the time."_

"_Jo, we've been over this. Only if I follow instructions and make good. I _told_ you I could make good!"_

"_I've never doubted it for a moment, Fabala."_

"_Your tone says differently."_

"_Elphieeee, why can't you just be happy for once? I'm _always_ happy!"_

"_Reen, happiness isn't flirting with everything that has a pulse. That is…. flirtatious and downright reckless."_

"_Well, hmmpf. I think you should try it. It'll do you good. You're way too straight-backed and serious for anything fun."_

"_Fun? And your definition of fun would be-"_

"_Oh, Pookie. Don't get like that! You know I only want the best for Elph-"_

"_Then stop corrupting the poor girl!"_

"_I'm not!"_

"_Then what are you doing? You don't realize what you're-"_

"_Pookie-"_

"_No. You can't keep-"_

"_Stop interrupting me, Pookie! Now, Elphaba dear, you need to loosen up. I'm thinking a night at that Philosophy club..."_

"_Absolutely not! I won't allow it!"_

"_Joanne, you're not her Nanny. Elphie can go if she wants to, right Elphie? Elphie? Elphaba….?"_

"_She's asleep, Mo. Shh."_

"_Well, yes. Fresh dreams, Elphie, then."_

* * *

><p>The next morning dawned bright and early for Elphaba. The sky was clear with very few clouds floating serenely on the horizon- an ideal day to read outside, perhaps under the shelter of a tree. Her roommate –a bubbly and <em>seeming<em> harmless blonde girl named Galinda (with a GAH) from Frottica, the Uplands of Gillikin- was still fast asleep under her fluffy pink duvet, meaning Elphaba had the bathroom and most of the dorm to herself as long as she kept marginally quiet so as not to wake her highness up. She pushed back the grey blanket and got to her feet, walking to the bathroom, green feet padding on the wooden floor silently. Elphaba entered the bathroom and undressed swiftly and stepped into the shower, reveling in the warmth of the water cascading down her back. Shower time was one of Elphie's favorite times of the day because even back on Colwen Grounds, she was often one of the first up. The house was silent at this hour, and apparently, so were the dorms. This was quite a nice thing for Elphaba to bear in mind for the rest of the morning.

Presently, Elphie's mind began to drain of thought, with only a few stray things floating foggily through her head. An especially good thought was being duty-free for two days before classes start courtesy of Morrible looking after Nessa instead of her. As much as a hassle and spectacle she'd put up when Morrible had tried to take Nessa away, now she saw that it was actually rather beneficial to her if it meant more time to study. The headshiztress had said after all that she'd need the top grades to actually meet the wizard. She was calmly mulling over the multiple possibilities of spending her glorious free study time at Shiz when Galinda woke up and decided to use the bathroom to begin (what Elphaba learned later to be) her daily, two-and-a-half-hour morning beauty routine.

After a good bit of screaming, shrieking, multiple threats to go to Morrible for a room change and a little-less-than-healthy deal of hysteria, Elphaba finally persuaded Galinda to calm down. The blonde had been shocked and (frankly put) disgusted that she had seen the artichoke (that being her current skin-based nick name here) having a shower. Elphaba at this point had cut her relaxing shower short and hastily clothed herself again when Galinda began shrieking. She now stood with her hands on her hips looking down at the Gillikinese girl sitting cross-legged on her bed. Galinda was now drying her –Elphaba highly suspected fake- tears, and sniffing dramatically. "Why didn't you lock the door, artichoke?" Galinda was saying, tossing her hair. _Even when she's 'crying' she's still as much of a blonde bitch as ever. _Elphaba thought bitterly.

"Well, I'm sorry I scarred you, your royal highness. I'm terribly sorry that you will never be as innocent as you were only half an hour ago." _As if you couldn't have knocked on the door like any other normal person. _The sarcasm in Elphaba's voice was palpable. She highly suspected the blonde wasn't exactly that innocent either, the rumors floating around the school…. Not that Elphaba cared for such trivial and petty things as rumors. She loathed such things! It was just that she'd heard one of the girls -Pfannee was it? - in the corridors talking about said matter in a not-too-quiet voice. Honestly, she hadn't actually tried to _remember_ it; she just heard it and it stuck in her head! Surely she was not to blame for overhearing it.

The blonde flustered at this. "Well, next time, lock the bathroom door when you use it." Elphaba nodded noiselessly but scowled at the blonde, biting back a retort. She scrutinized her before turning her head away to face the wall.

"So may I finally wash the shampoo out of my hair, or do you still require my presence?"

* * *

><p>When Elphaba finally sat outside with her new school textbooks, it was well past noon and the sun was travelling steadily across the sky to sink in the west. She bit an apple and read, green fingers splayed across the crisp new pages as brown eyes tore down and across the pages. She had skipped lunch in favor of visiting Nessarose- as part of her deal with Frexspar and genuine sisterly love for her. She now ate her apple, taking enthusiastic chomps out of the fruit until all was left was the thin, brown core- which she ate as well, spitting out the seeds. Then, she was reading her Life Sciences book, and getting more and more hyped up about it as she read. Growing up with her unionist father, she had been woefully ignorant of the Animals' cause and the things happening to them, but now she was glad that she new. What a fascinating cause! It was certainly more captivating and motivating than the one for the Unnamed God that had enraptured both Frex and Nessarose so.<p>

She was so captivated by the book even that she didn't hear someone calling her name.

"Miss Elphie? Miss Elphie Thropp? Sweet Lurline, I never thought I'd see _you_ again!" Elphaba's head snapped up at the sound of her childhood nickname. Only three people called her that- her mother being among the three. Melena hadn't called her that for years. She glared at the trespasser with her usual biting retort ready on her tongue.

"Elphie?" She repeated incredulously. "Miss Elphie? Why, no one has called me 'Elphie' in years!" _Not no one._ "Who do you think you are anyway, barging up to me and my books? Disrupting the peace? Master Boq, you make more noise than I have ever heard in my life!"

"Oh, but Miss Elphie, you must remember me! I'm Boq…. Boq Chopper, Boq from Nest Hardings? The only town in few miles of Colwen Grounds? Come now, you _must_ remember me!"

"No, I'm sorry to say I don't, Master Boq Chopper." Elphie scowled at him.

"We used to play together, back in the play pen. Don't tell me you don't remember… You, me, your sister, Nessa… the one in a wheelchair! Miss Elphie, don't tell me you don't remember that."

"Childhood memories are vague and misty, so I suppose I can't say for certain." But she broke her scowl and smiled wanly. "Of course I remember, Master Boq. You, Nessa and I building a brick castle while all the other children played kickball. You were the only child in Nest Hardings who would dare touch us 'Thropp freaks'."

"Oh, don't be such a pessimist! You were always a pessimist- even as a child. You were the most cynical of all of us. Nessarose and your father disapproved mightily, if I remember correctly."

Elphie's face darkened yet again as she stiffened. "Master Boq, I beg you to stop talking now."

"Why ever so, Elphie?" She turned her chin up a fraction in distaste as Boq used her name without it's customary title, but said nothing. Boq, as blithe and oblivious as ever, saw nothing either. "You were fine just a minute ago- it couldn't be the childhood memories. I never expected _you_ of all people to get nostalgic and teary of it. You didn't seem like the sentimental one either."

"I'm not."

"Well, you're not acting like it now."

"Well, I'm not getting teary-eyed about past childhood memories, Boq! I'm not getting teary-eyed at all! If anything, you digging up childhood memories like picking an old scab wound turned scar at the most makes me cringe," She was bullying him unnecessarily, and they both knew it. "Besides, whether or not I was teary-eyed has nothing to do with the memories of embarrassing baby moments in the slightest."

"What is it, then, Miss Elphie?" She relaxed at hearing the formality.

"It's for me to know, and you not to find out, Master Boq," She replied finally, giving him the ghost of a smile. Boq smiled back knowing he was again in her good favor.

"Well, it's good to know you haven't lost your spunk. I admired that in you."

"My _what?_"


	3. Elphaba's Hat

**It has been a couple weeks since I last updated- and in that time, acquired 2 more reviews. This has lead me to the serious question: is anyone really out there? Is there anyone actually reading this story? I wouldn't know, so why don't you tell me? ;-) A desperate authoress looking for reviews; save a fangirl, won't you? Just pop in to say hi? I'd like to know if I should still continue this...**

**And so besides me being a review whore, I would now like to offer a bit of reason why I haven't been updating. I know I shouldn't be now - if you're reading this, Leanne, I know... the bad updating habits, I know... but still. I worked quite hard on this chapter (4216 words, a new record in one chapter for me) and though I know it is probably not my best work, I still wanted to get this out. Don't kill me. :P And I've been kinda busy over the last few days anyway; homework, projects and the like. And I've kind-of beta'd Leanne's story- shh. I don't think I'm meant to say anything about it yet! And I have to admit, I'm a really bad beta. I don't get things done quickly enough. D: So, I'd want to thank her again for beta'ing for me. Best beta ever.**

**Please enjoy this chapter of blood, sweat and tears (just to be poetic), and drop a review on the way out. You'd make my day. :-)**

* * *

><p>"You don't see, Boq? The answer's <em>rights there in front of you - <em>and you still do not see it?"

"Miss Elphie, I obviously don't. If I had, I would've spoken much earlier and saved us _both_ this much pain. The evidence just _doesn't add up_. Do not blame me for not being as quick on this as you! _You_ needed me to explain the simple calculus equation _twice_, so don't come yapping back to me about not getting your far-fetched Life Science theories."

"Well," Elphaba snapped, "You don't have to be so _irritable_ about it. You sound just the same way as when you try to explain your calculus, which you know is not a exactly strong point for me."

"Life Science is not a strong point for me either." Boq shot back, equally annoyed. He and Elphaba had been spending gradually increasing amounts of time together - studying, reminiscing of their very few childhood memories (at Boq's insistence, not Elphaba's), or just enjoying the other's company. Boq was one of the few people in Shiz who deigned to speak with Elphaba, being as green and snappy as always to people. Boq sometimes wondered if Elphaba's solitude was mostly self-induced, and maybe she pushed people away more than she realized. She had certainly been pushing _him_ away as best she could in the first few days post to their meeting on the grounds of Shiz, but after a week or so, she must have realized there was no getting rid of him. He assumed she simply learned to tolerate his (near constant) presence around her, and gradually learned to welcome it even- if he would flatter himself to think as far as that.

School had started weeks ago, and classes were harder than Boq would care to admit. He was the highest of his class back in Munchkinland, but obviously Shiz had _much_ higher standards- or at least, in Boq's classes. From what Elphaba had reported, her own classmates were a bunch of dunderheads. Boq was thankful that he was only in a handful of the many classes Elphie took, because she did not mention him when she drew this opinion. Boq had yet to decide for himself whether he thought she had included _him_ in her statement or not.

He was surprised to find himself hoping she did not find him brainless as well, and viewed him higher (if not by slightly) than the rest of their peers. He cared what Miss Elphie thought of him, whether he wanted to or not.

"Then let's go over it once more," Elphaba's voice was clear, too clear, and he couldn't help but notice the forced patience in her voice. She must really need his tutoring in calculus if she was keeping her temper. It was unlike Elphaba to be so calm when she tutored him- she was as snippy and sarcastic as her usual, charming self. Elphaba then explained the differences in Animal and animal vocal chords, then comparing them to that of a human's. "The vocal chords of an Animal bear resemblance to that of a human's, but are mostly modeled after the animal in which they are related to- whether closely or not is yet to be debated. Animals' speech are not impeded by their animal origin, they follow that closely enough, with just enough modifications to allow them normal human speech."

"So, in theory, an Animal could make animal sounds?" Boq asked, feeling a bit stupid for asking such an unintelligent question in such an inelegant way. Elphaba, though, did not notice this, as she was too wrapped up in scientific matter to do so.

"Yes, Boq. You're _finally_ getting it." She gave him one of her rare smiles, genuine even if it did look a bit tired.

"Well, that's a relief." He said, stretching his limbs out. Sitting on the grass under the shade of a tree on a day as wonderful as this one certainly had its good effects on him. He flopped back lazily onto the grass, folding his arms and resting his head on his hands as a makeshift protection from the hard ground. Boq gazed up at the sky; it was a brilliant azure blue, with only a few white streaks drifting lazily across it. Perfect.

Boq raised his head to look at Elphaba. "Why, Elphie, I do think that-" But he was cut short by the person walking behind his green companion. Boq's mouth fell open to rest on his chest; a line of drool appearing at the corner of his mouth to pool on his shirt.

She was a goddess; her hair seemed to be spun from the finest gold, curled into soft ringlets that spilled over her shoulders. Her skin was so flawless and perfect- not a blemish nor mark to be seen. Her eyes were a sapphire blue, which sparkled so brightly they seemed to rival the biggest star in the sky. More so than the biggest star. More brilliant, more intense, more….

"Oz to Boq! Hello, Boq? Can you hear me? Boq…."

"Whaazzuh?" Boq jolted out of his reverie, just as a green palm collided with his cheek. "Ow! Elphaba Melena Thropp, what in _Oz_ was that for?" He intoned, rubbing his sore cheek gingerly. "Ow… ow…. I think you _broke_ my cheek, the force of your hand…"

Elphaba quirked her eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest, looking at him in a funny mixture of amusement and disdain. "You spaced out. I have the right to do as I deem right. And from what I recall, one cannot _break _one's cheek." She gave up and allowed a smirk to play across her lips. "Now, do tell, what did you see that made you drool so?" She flicked her pencil, gesturing at the sticky drip that was still drip-dripping from his mouth.

Boq flushed and wiped it away hastily with his sleeve. He sat up and righted himself with as much dignity as he could. "I," He announced, drawing himself up. "have seen an angel."

At this, Elphaba burst out laughing. "And who, might I inquire, is this _angel_?" She said, in between gasps of breath and her insane cackles.

Boq merely shook his head and waved his hand in the vague direction of Galinda and her troupe of followers.

At this, Elphaba howled even louder with laughter. "Boq," She said, when she had finally calmed down enough to speak normally. "You have got to be mad. _Galinda Upland_, of all people? My _roommate_?"

"Your _roommate_?" Boq all but yelped. "She's your roommate?"

"Well, yes. Since Madame Morrible roomed us." She sighed, and jabbed her finger into his already hurting chin. Boq glared at her unappreciatively. "Get up. We still have a lot of work to do. I still need to explain the history of the droughts to you, because if the grades on your last essay say anything, you need some -forgive me- _a lot_ of reviewing the material. And you need to explain the calculus we learned yesterday. I still don't understand it and-"

"Elphieeee," Boq said, sharply, suddenly cutting over her voice. Elphaba fell silent. "You don't ever let anyone else talk, do you? The history can wait. So can the calculus. In case you hadn't noticed, today is a beautiful day- and I won't let you ruin it for yourself… or me." Boq added, as an afterthought. "Shut up for a moment, will you? You can just hear the birds singing if you don't open that loud mouth of yours for more than five seconds."

Elphaba scowled at him, and Boq knew he'd probably pay for that later, but to his relief his green companion kept to his wishes and said nothing, however grudgingly she did so. Finally, Elphaba couldn't seem to keep quiet any longer and burst out. "So can we get back to that calculus, then?"

Boq only laughed and pulled his and Elphaba's books from under all the sheets of paper and books out and handed hers to her.

* * *

><p>Shiz was, to Elphaba's ideals, quite good, on the whole. The schoolwork kept her occupied for copious amounts of time, the library was more extensive and larger than by far to what Elphaba had expected, and she was not completely alone in this new place. However reluctantly she would admit it, she appreciated Boq and his company more than she'd like to, and found herself getting more and more dependent on him. Independency was something Elphaba valued- quite highly, might she add, and the feeling of depending on him for something she regarded as exceedingly trivial as company was odd; she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. Boq was a good friend, she agreed with that, but what exactly was her relationship with the munchkin?<p>

She returned to her shared dorm room with Galinda much later that evening. The blonde had already turned in for the night, but apparently was still wide-awake, despite the mask of sleep she had carefully melded into her porcelain features. She jumped up when Elphaba turned on her bed-side lamp. "Do you know what time it is, Miss Elphaba?" She asked, snootily. Elphaba resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Seven past eight."

"Well then, so where have you been? It's seven past eight."

"We've established that, Miss Galinda," Elphaba said with a smirk. Her roommate was less than presentable- much less _respectable_ at the present moment. Her usually tamed and elaborately done-up hairstyle was gone, replaced with what Elphaba could only assume to be Galinda's bed-head. Her blonde curls were messed up; wild like a Lion's mane. Her also-perfect complexion had somewhat dulled without the extra benefits of her makeup. Elphaba found it harder and harder with each passing day to comprehend how Boq could even tolerate her presence, much less have such the infatuation he had with her; Miss Galinda certainly could only _barely_ tolerate him.

Elphaba's smirk only grew wider as the blonde harrumphed, turning on her heel sharply to collapse on the mountain of cushions, pillows, and fluffy pink throws indiscernible from one another. _Galinda_ herself blended right into the pink monstrosity bed, and you wouldn't have seen her there if not for the fact her head popped up every minute or so to catch a breath.

Elphaba sighed and sat down heavily on her bed, grimacing slightly as Galinda muttered very muffled threats to her already low social standing. She sighed and sat down on her bed. "Miss Galinda?"

"What?" Galinda's head popped up from her rather uncomfortable position facedown on the pillow. Her face looked slightly squashed and disgruntled, and the green girl had to battle down the urge to laugh.

"Miss Galinda, if it bothers you so much, I should be more than happy to go to Madame Morrible with a request to change rooms with someone else."

Galinda had the decency to look surprised- if not only for a moment before refitting her face with a look ill-hidden disgust and contempt. "No, Miss Elphaba, there will be no need. I have already tried _long_ before you. The headmistress would prefer it more if we kept the room arrangements for now because all the other girls are settled in." Elphaba noticed the emphasis on the words, but said nothing on it.

"So you are saying you will bear my presence in your _private_," Elphaba made her own emphasis. "suite for the rest of the year, most probably term?" To say she was shocked in the very least was an understatement.

"I shall have to tolerate you for now."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. Of course, what could she have expected?

She took her things -clothes for the night and her simple wash bag- and headed to the bathroom where she swiftly stripped, cleaned herself, and redressed, all done under the half hour. When she reappeared in the dorm, Galinda had already switched the lamp off, and was lying face down again in her bed. Elphaba raised her eyebrows but said nothing, walking as carefully and calmly as she could through the dark and silent dormitory, careful not to trip over anything in her path. She finally deposited her clothes and wash bag on the floor of her closet- finally making her way to her bed and falling upon it. Her eyes closed just as her head hit the pillow.

"_Elphie? Oh, Elphie!"_

"_What, Maureen?"_

"_How's your little boyfriend… Biq?"_

"_It's Boq, Maureen. And he isn't exactly my boyfriend…?"_

"_Elphaba, I'm honestly happy for you. This is the happiest I have ever seen you in a long while and Maureen and I-"_

"_What? Boq, you mean? Boq and I aren't going out, where did you get that silly idea? We are only friends- old friends, too. I couldn't go out with anybody who knew me at infancy. It's much too embarrassing."_

"_He reminds me of Mark, if that's your type. Hey, it could totally work out! I can see it now: double dates; me and Joanne, you, Biq and Mark!"_

"_Mo, honeybear, I don't think that's going to-"_

"_What? Are you kidding me? Boq and I… on a date? Maureen!"_

"_Yes, Elphie?"_

"_You're kidding. Please. Say you're kidding."_

"_I'm not."_

"_Maureen-"_

"Miss Elphaba!" Galinda had switched on the light, and was glaring at her with all the ferocity and regality that her little blonde frame could produce. "Miss Elphaba, who in Oz can you be muttering to? Whoever it is, please _shut up_, because you are louder than a trumpet playing that horredibble Animals' blues music at the OzDust on Fridays."

Elphaba closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "No one, Miss Galinda. Go get your _well-deserved _beauty sleep."

"_You need it more than Elphaba does, bit-"_

Elphaba cleared her throat quickly. She nodded to the Gillikinese. "Go on, Miss Upland. I don't mind you sleeping in my presence in the slightest. Please, I won't take it as an insult to my-" She flashed Galinda a cold smirk. "might I flatter myself- _colorful_ personality."

Galinda, in turn, laid her head back to sleep, beaten for now but not defeated. She turned her head back to face the wall, the ceiling, anywhere but her freak-roommate. Why did the Artichoke have to barge in and _ruin_ everything? Shiz was meant to be her chance at boys, power and popularity, and Miss Elphaba certainly was not helping her achieve as well as she thought she could have. She scowled to herself. Momsie would not have been pleased at all with her current rooming situation. Galinda had written a thousand letters to her parents, each rattled on about how deplorable every single aspect of Miss Elphaba was; her hair, her skin, her clothes, her _personality_. Popsicle had simply written that maybe Galinda would have to adjust- and he was certain that she _would_ adjust, given the right time. Her mother had not said anything about it, other than a wobbly concurrence with her father's words.

Loathing was something Galinda was not accustomed to, being the perfect Gillikinese daughter that she was. Practically everyone she had every met in her life had fawned over her- falling over themselves in turn trying to appease her every whim and desire. She was not used to the odd one who looked at her with contempt, nothing less than utter resentment. Galinda decided that the slight change in order was slightly refreshing. Maybe, she thought, curling her hair idly with a finger, that maybe, just _maybe_ Miss Elphaba might not be so bad? Her father always said that she should always give people a chance….

"Miss Elphaba," Galinda rolled over to face her roommate, being careful not to cringe. Instead, she schooled her features into a forced smile. "Miss Elphaba- how is it like to be as unpopular and loathed as you are?"

The question was simple, short and seemingly innocent. So very _blonde_, Elphaba decided, rolling over as well to face her. She rolled her eyes. Such comments from people usually earned them a good, sarcastic comment, but as her roommate was so _obviously_ oblivious, she decided to humor her.

"It depends on one's definition of the word 'unpopular' and 'loathed'. I find myself surprised more and more each day with exactly how _popular _are to me at this school."

"_Popular to throw rocks at, that's what she means."_

"Miss Elphaba, please do not joke; I am deadly serious, here!" Galinda had her hands on her hips.

Elphaba cleared her throat and raised her eyebrows. "If you insist, Miss Galinda. My views on popularity and the like are exceedingly variable with the person, and the situation. I would say that Shiz is leaning to the better side of my past life experiences, but it is yet to be my best."

"Well? What is there to like, and what not? And you haven't answered my original question; how do you deal without friends?"

"It's not like I don't a have friends _completely_," Elphaba said, slightly disgruntled. "There's Master Boq, for starters. And my sister."

"Oh well, _they_ don't count," Galinda said, giggling a little bit. Elphaba couldn't help but pick up on the patronizing undertones it carried. A muscle in her jaw twitched, but she left it.

"Then, pray tell, who _does_ count?"

"Well… people like… well, _me!_"

Elphaba couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at this. Friends? Miss Galinda and herself? Not in a million years. "And we are friends?" She asked, her voice unnaturally low and dubious.

"Miss Elphaba!" Galinda was staring at her roommate, mouth gaping. "Of course we are. Don't be silly."

Somehow, Elphaba couldn't bring herself to completely believe her.

She opened her mouth again to contradict but Galinda was too far gone to notice now. The blonde was jumping up and down, and twirling around in a blur of pink-and-blonde. "Miss Elphaba, I can't sleep-"

"Well, as you are jumping up and down, I wouldn't think you could either."

"-and when I can't sleep, I talk." Galinda finished, completely ignoring the green girl.

"That's an odd habit," Elphaba offered, quietly, watching her.

"_BITCH! Of course she can't sleep, she's a hyperactive ball of-"_

"_Maureen! Mind your language- Miss Galinda might appear to be slightly hyper, but it doesn't mean she's a-"_

"_Maureen, I can't, don't you-"_

"_Elphaba, I want you to pull that blanket right over your face right now, and tell her to sod off. Can you do that?"_

"_MAUREEN!"_

"_I- Well, I… MAUREEN!"_

"Well… you can talk now. I'm not that sleepy, really." Elphaba said weakly. Galinda paused in her wild dance-like movements to stare at Elphaba. Her eyes flicked towards the stack of boxes by the foot of her bed. The eldest Thropp suddenly felt a jolt to her stomach, realizing what the blonde was thinking. "Miss Galinda, please, not-"

"MISS ELPHABA! I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO!"

Elphie cringed at the blonde's loud and shrill squeal. "What's that?" She asked, not feeling her supposed curiosity at all.

But Galinda did not hear her under the boxes she was now crouching over. Her petite hands ran across each box, and she was muttering to herself quietly. Finally, she grabbed a round blackish-brown box that she held out to Elphaba, a rather worryingly bright smile spreading across her face. The green woman in question raised her eyebrows before taking the box and opening it.

Inside sat, in all its full glory, large black hat with what seemed like a conical-shaped top squished down to fit inside its box. It was plain with no frills, lace or decoration that Elphie could see. She lifted it out of the box tentatively, and Galinda pulled on the tip, making it straighten out into its proud, full cone-shape.

"Well?" Galinda demanded, looking at Elphaba. "What do you think of it?"

"It's very…. uhh…. sharp?"

Galinda blinked, obviously taken aback. She looked over Elphaba before breaking Elphie's eardrums once again: "Yes! Yes, it's very sharp, don't you think?" Elphaba cringed and nodded. "In fact, I'm going to be _such_ a nice person and _give it to you as a gift."_

It was Elphaba's turn to be shocked. "Miss Galinda, are you feeling alright?"

"Quite, Miss Elphaba. And as we are now _friends_," Elphaba noticed Galinda's emphasis on the word. "I have the perfect liberty to give you things when I want to. So- here!" She said, with another shrill giggle. "Out of the goodness of my heart!"

Elphaba nodded wordlessly and took the hat. She was stunned. No one had ever given her a present like this before…

"_Well? Aren't you going to say thank you to her?"_

"_Jo, dearest, I love you and everything, and I wouldn't want to rain on your parade, Elphie, but don't you think that that hat is utterly…. hideodeous?"_

"_Maureen, come on. That hat isn't that bad… It kind looks like a witch hat they wear on Halloween! Come on, Mo, not that bad…"_

"_Witch Hat?"_

"_Yes, witch hat. I'll bet you'll look spiffy in it."_

"_Nobody says spiffy anymore."_

"_I do."_

"_Only you, Jo. Only you."_

"_But Elphaba, that hat-"_

"_-is fine, Reen. Stop it. Just wear the hat, Elphie."_

"Aren't you going to wear it?" Galinda said, all giggles again. "To see how you'll look?"

"Yes," Elphaba said, glancing around awkwardly. Maureen and Joanne's resounded in her skull, Joanne's more than Maureen's. _Witch hat?_

Nevertheless, she dropped the hat onto her head. It was slightly heavier than she'd expected, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Galinda gasped. "Oh Miss Elphaba, you terrible mean thing, you're _pretty."_

"I do not know what you're talking about."

"Oh come off it," Elphaba was whacked by a pillow. "Don't be so modest. The least you could do is have the decency to at least be on less than speaking terms with me to start throwing my compliments back in my face. I can easily take them back."

"No… no, it's alright," Elphaba said, uncertainly. "I'm just… just not used to compliments."

"_You're not, Elphie? When I always? Shame. Shame on you, me, everyone."_

"_Shut up, Mo."_

"_That'll be the day."_

"_Why I oughta-"_

"_No, you behave yourself, you two."_

She tipped the brim of the hat, casting dark shadows across her face. Her lips tweaked up slightly into a small smile. "But, you really think so?" And she surprised herself by actually _wanting_ the blonde's opinions; something she wouldn't have wanted even an hour ago.

"I really do think so."

Elphaba flushed with the small bit of pride, and Galinda felt herself smile too. Maybe her Popsicle was right; being kind to the common peoples maybe _wasn't_ such a bad thing at all. Galinda contemplated the warm, fuzzy feeling at the pit of her stomach. It was certainly rewarding.

* * *

><p>"….and she looked utterly <em>ridiculous<em> in that hat."

Shenshen and Milla squealed; Pfannee put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow. "And how in _Oz_ did you manage to get her into it?"

"Charm," She said, flashing Pfannee a dazzling smile. "She is so gullible- you wouldn't believe it."

"I still can't believe it. Your _Aunt's_ hat? The hideodeous, black, pointy one? My dear Miss Galinda," Pfannee leaned forward as though to tell Galinda a secret, though she not bother to lower her voice as her action might suggest. "That is so simply _wicked_ of you!"

Galinda's throat constricted.

"In fact, I do believe you have finally given the Artichoke her just deserts I just can't believe you actually went through with it. I didn't think you had what it took." Pfannee straightened back into her normal, impeccably straight posture and flicked her brown hair over her shoulder, smiling in approval at the blonde. Shenshen and Milla echoed this by giggling shrilly again.

Galinda found she could breathe freely once more. She gave her own small –slightly weak- smile in return and opened her mouth to speak. "Of course I went through with it. Well, I owe it all to the fact Miss Elphaba was completely…"

But the words died on her lips as she saw the green girl in question standing by the cafeteria doorway, holding her morning cup of coffee. Her face was nearly unreadable as she watched Galinda, and it was obvious in her expression she had witnessed the entire conversation… or enough of it to understand what was going on.

Her eyes connected with Galinda's for a moment, and Galinda decided then and there that she had never seen another more miserable person than Elphaba Thropp. Her heart sank into her stomach and she gulped nervously. Elphaba's gaze didn't even look like it could kill anymore; none of that ferocity from the moment they first met.

But then the moment was gone and the green girl bolted; dropping her cup of coffee. It fell to the floor, scalding brown liquid splashing onto the floor everywhere.

"Was completely what?" Pfannee prompted, seemingly oblivious to the scene around her, giving Galinda another look- this time, not as pleased as the last time.

"Was… nothing. Please excuse me, I just have to…" Galinda hastily gathered up her belongings and ran out of the cafeteria as fast as she could in her heels after to green roommate, the fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach from the night before quickly being replaced by one of sinking dread.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make Elphie and Galinda feel better! ;-)<strong>


End file.
